Renewed Rivalries
The night glows with it's florescent moonlight as the people of Magnolia are sound asleep, while Malek walks around the quiet streets silently muttering to himself. Looking up at the pitch black sky, Malek suddenly wonders on who is real parents were and why he was abandoned, and at the same time a familiar mysterious woman stares down at him while silently following him from the rooftops above. Unaware of his magic use, Malek sneaks up behind her and pins her down to floor viciously and shouts "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? DID THEY SEND YOU?" as he tightens his grip, until he hears her whimpering and crying. "I thought I would never see you again son. It's been so long since I last saw you and Rika. If I recall, it's been 19 years." Malek's eyes widen in shock upon hearing her words. "H-h-h-how do you know my name? How do you know my sister's name. Not many know us, or have even heard of us. And why did you call me son? The only one who ever called me son was Mirsoth and my mother....?" "Yes, Malek" the woman says as she removes her cloak. "I am your real mother Naomi Kriya. The last time you and your sister saw me was on that chilly night in the Frozen Mountain. But please listen, I never abandoned you two. I was captured by a group of dark mages and held prisoner for several years. I could've used my magic, but I was chained by a material that kept me from using it. If you're wondering how I escaped, it thanks to you and your sisters. That day when you attacked their guild I escaped, and it explains the massive tornado of fire." Naomi explains as she hesitantly moved forward with tears continuously running down her face. Malek stares intensely and quietly at the woman Naomi who claims to be his mother. At a lost for words, Malek pulls out his sword and points it at Naomi saying "Prove you are my mother and not some mage sent here by Akuma to target my family. Prove it." Several hours passed while Naomi stood quiet in fear at the hands of Malek's sword, trembling aggressively in a way that is capable of sending chills up one's spine. Standing up, Naomi suddenly grabs Malek's sword by it's blade and points it towards her neck and surprising the Ice Dragon Slayer. "I don't know how. I spent years trying to figure out how I would confront you two, but I didn't expect it to be like this,, but please don't kill me." Naomi says as she burst into more tears. "B-b-b-but you pulled my sword towards....." Malek says before cutting short his own sentence. Dropping his sword, Malek embraces Naomi, surprising her and says "You are my mother Naomi. I know because you still have the same perfume you used the last time I saw you. I'm sorry for I was now. My mind has been clouded with the recent events, but don't worry about them. But you still have a lot of explaining today. Come on, let me show you my current home." Jumping of the top of the building Malek and Naomi had their attention drawn by an explosion just outside of Magnolia. Deciding to check it out, Malek, now accompanied by his mother ran towards the site of the explosion and encountered to shadowy figure. At that moment, Malek and Naomi readied themselves after sensing the magic power coming from the two shadows. "Wait a minute, this smell is familiar. Yakunan, Hatsumi, show yourselves!" Malek demands as he points his sword. "Yakunan!" Naomi qiuetly says to herself. "He's still alive?" she continues muttering. Naomi stares in confusion at how her son addressed the two figures, even on how he knew who they were. The two figures laughed manically and removed their cloaks, revealing the very people Malek said them to be. With a look of lustful red eyes Eagle charged on Yakunan while telling his mother to deal with Hatsumi. The battle between two rivals began, while two unknown enemies clashed with all their power, each being God Slayers. ---- Meanwhile, in the distance, a sleeping Kiyoko and Rika are awakened to the presence of Hatsumi and Yakunan. Suiting up, the two sisters rushed across town skipping across rooftops with haste in worry for their brother's condition. "This isn't good. I expected them to strike, but not this soon." Kiyoko says while jumping from roof to roof with Rika just slightly behind her. "Remember Kiyoko, we can't attack recklessly. Yakunan is the strongest of the three, but Hatsumi has grown considerably strong in these just few years. Don't just rely on your spear." Rika says just as soon as they arrive. Kiyoko nods in agreement and readies her spear, while Rika draws out her sword. "Wait a minute, who the hell is that woman? I've never seen her in my life! And why is she fighting Hatsumi?" Rika says as she stares at her brother with a questionable look. "Fight now, ask questions later!" Malek shouts at his sister just as he barely dodges Yakunan's Dark Wave. As Rika aided her brother in his fight against Yakunan, Kiyoko helped out Naomi, who was managing herself against Hatsumi, although she was unarmed. Naomi's skills in not only combat, but magic amazed her to the point of fascination. Kiyoko charged onto Hatsumi with her spear, as the Earth God Slayer drew her blade on her rival. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Hatsumi shouts as she clashes with the Earth Dragon Slayer. "Leave this to me!" Kiyoko demands as Naomi jumps out of the wave caused by the clash of both weapons. "Very well!" Naomi agrees as she steps back, only to quickly turn her gaze to her two children who are battling Yakunan on even ground. As the battle between the two rivaling families continued, Naomi questioned if she was of any help, seeing as how her children were able to handle Yakunan on their own. Not knowing who Kiyoko was, she believed her to be a friend of Eagle and Rika, still, not even thinking that she was her adopted daughter. "Quit standing around and help Kiyoko out mother! She may be able to hold her ground, but she will be you as backup!" Malek shouts just as he uses Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang on Yakunan. "MOTHER?" Rika and Kiyoko ask in a state of confusion. Upon hearing Kiyoko say mother, Naomi was left confused because she knew she had only had two children. "Long story. Explain later!" Eagle shouts as Naomi goes out to defend Kiyoko from an incoming attack she had failed to noticed. "Thank you!" Kiyoko says with gratitude just as Naomi deflects the attack back at Hatsumi, managing to hit her, but not enough to send her flying. "So, you're the Flame God Slayer, Naomi Kriya. The mage who was abducted by the dark mages gang known as "The Hunters". A failed group of mages who were responsible for attacking Malek and Rika on Frozen mountain a few years back. They were the worst mages I ever had." Yakunan says with a non-surprised look. "I was surprised you had escaped, but yet, I except nothing less from a Kriyan." Hatsumi follows up. "IT WAS YOU.? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK OUR MOTHER AWAY?" Malek angrily shouts as he points his sword at a downed Yakunan. Yakunan laughs manically and confirms he was responsible for the capture of Malek and Rika's mother. Rika in shock, stares at Naomi, figuring out that she believed a lie she created. As she begins to cry, Malek angrily attacks Yakunan, who easily dodges his attacks and blows him away with a second form of Dark Wave. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Malek screams as he is pierced by the dark magic. "MALEK!" Naomi shouts as she runs towards his downed body. instantly noticing that he is alright, but unconscious, his injury is what really worried Naomi, Rika, and Kiyoko the most. Holding Malek in her hands, Kiyoko and Rika rushed to aid their brother, while Hatsumi decided to back down, preparing to attack one again. Yakunan did the same, but then started complaining about them taking too long. Laying him down, Naomi stands up and starts releasing a massive amount of magic energy, causing the ground around her to gather winds. Rika and Kiyoko slightly trembled at the power she was releasing. Hatsumi and Yakunan stared in amazement, but realized that her emotional state had changed dramatically, but refused to back down until they completed their mission. However, Naomi's desire to protect her children made it possible as her attacks had increased in power. Releasing a Flame God's Bellow, Naomi managed to overpower Hatsumi and Yakunan who had created a magic barrier made out of earth. "I'm amazed, your stronger than I had anticipated, but you destroyed my best robe!" Yakunan shouts, leaving Kiyoko, Rika and Naomi with a stuttering look. "You really are pathetic Yakunan." Malek says as he wakes up. Laughing and managing to stand up, Malek walks towards his mother and calls Kiyoko to join him. Wondering what he was doing, Kiyoko ran up to her brother and asked "What are we going to do brother? Also, your to hurt to do anything." "It will take more than a Dark Wave to keep me out." Malek says as he stares down Yakunan. "You never change, but I respect that. Only your family can gives us this good of a fight." Hatsumi and Yakunan say in agreement. "Will, here's a gift to the revival of our old battles." Kiyoko says as she and Eagle charge up their attacks. At the same time, Malek and Kiyoko released their Dragon's Roar, Yakunan and Hatsumi smiled, now knowing that their battle has only just begun, and took the full length of the Ice Dragon Roar and Earth Dragon Roar, sending them several yards back. ---- Two days have passed since their confrontation with Yakunan and Hatsumi, and Naomi has explained her story to Rika on what really happened. Happy that they had met their mother, Kiyoko wondered what that would make her. Crying with joy, Naomi hugged Kiyoko and said, that her status made her a member of the family, thus was her adopted daughter. "My children, you don't know how much I missed you." Naomi states as she takes a drink from her coffee. "However, I can't join your guild." she continues, leaving Rika and Kiyoko shocked, but Malek with a understanding face. "That's alright. You managed to find us and retake your motherly status. You are always welcome here." Malek says as he prepares to leave. "I'm going to create my own guild, so this time I'll be out for a real reason." Naomi says with a sad face. Kiyoko and Rika could not bear to see her cry in agony, so they hugged her and said "You'll always be our mother. (Kiyoko)And regardless to the fact I am adopted, I'm glad to call you mother and be part of this family. We shall meet again soon. So please, be careful. "Thank you my children, thank you so much. We will meet again." Naomi proclaims as she hugs them for the last time. Heading of the final point of Magnolia, the Kriyans see their mother of and wish her the best, all keeping the promise that they would meet again. As they wave each other goodbye, Malek begins to think that their troubles have only started, but that their is always a time for his family. "Guys, Makarov wants to see you!" Wendy shouts while running to them. The three smile at their mother one last time before she disappears in the distance. Turning around, Kiyoko asks Wendy "What does he needs us for now?" "I don't know. He just told me to come get you!" Wendy answers. "Ok. lead us." Malek says to Wendy while fixing his sword. As they head back to their guild, Eagle once again sensed a dark presence, but remain quiet so he would not worry anyone at the guild. END Trivia *This chapter marks Naomi Kriya's first full appearance in the Re-emergence Arc, unlike the previous chapter, where she made a small appearance. She will not appear for another two arcs (except for the Devil's Abode chapter in this same arc). *This chapter also marks Yakunan's first appearance in the present time, and the use of his magic, and the first mention of both Flame God Slayer Magic and Earth God Slayer Magic (although not mention directly). Category:Malek Kriya